Design to Leave
"Design To Leave" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April featuring Jeffy and Badman. Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing in it. It starts off with Badman about to leave his house. Badman: Man I really gotta get more villains on my side! Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard. Badman: Now who could that be? When he opens the door, Jeffy is seen. Jeffy: Mr. Badman? Badman: Yes? Jeffy: Congratulations Mr. Badman! Your a fortunate man! I present to you the acme house hold of tomorrow! My company has authorized me to cost you no more than a complete line of household appliances! Badman: But... but... Jeffy then takes Badman to a bus. Jeffy: Now you just do your villain duty and leave the rest to us! Badman: But... Jeffy: Don't try to fight me now get going you'll be late! Badman: But I have my own card! The bus then drives off as Badman looks in shock. Jeffy is seen entering Badman's front door. Jeffy: Alright boys! Let's get with it! Come on come on! A truck then comes by and drops off some off screen stuff causing a crash to be heard. The screen then fades to black. The next scene shows Badman's house. Suddenly, a bus then comes by and Badman gets out. Badman: Thanks for the ride! He then goes to his house mad. Badman: Ooo am I ever furious! When he is about to open the door with a key, Jeffy then opens it. Jeffy: Come in come in Mr. Badman! Badman: YOU! Jeffy: Welcome Mr. Badman to your new future antic push button home. Remember? Badman: I'm out interested in your crazy-- hey! What have you done to my house? He then looks around his house. Badman: What are all these gadgets?? It then shows a sign that says "HAT AND COAT REMOVER" with two buttons. Jeffy pushes one of them. Suddenly, a robot behind Badman then takes off his coat. Badman: Hey! What is this? It then takes off his hat and puts it on it's self. Jeffy: Isn't that something?? Hmm? But you haven't seen ANYTHING yet! Come here! He then takes him to a yellow chair. Jeffy: This you'll love. Our latest Automatic contro-matic chairs! Try it! Badman then sits on the chair and then puts his body on it. Jeffy: Comfy? Badman: Why yes... it is! (Laughs) Jeffy: First... the relax button. He then presses a button on the chair. The chair then starts going rapidly squishing Badman. Jeffy: Now, the firmly relaxed. Cigar! Match. Automatic of course! A robotic hand then puts a cigar in Badman's mouth and lights a match ignites the cigar. Suddenly, the smoke triggers an alarm causing a robotic wearing a fireman hat to come out. It then comes by and drops bucket of water on Badman's face before running off. Badman: (Coughs) What was that?? Jeffy: Oh uh, it's very sensitive to heat! Probably needs adjusting. But come on! Let's see your push button kitchen! It then shows a beautifully made kitchen. Jeffy: Isn't it a pack of treasure? For instance... He then turns on a knife sharpener and puts a knife in it. However, the knife just gets destroyed instead. Badman looks at Jeffy not amused. Jeffy: Uh huh... yeah! Here's a very last wording garbage disposal units! He then goes to a sink with a hole in it. Jeffy: It's actually ten years a head of it's time! He then starts putting in some garbage in the hole. Badman: Saay... that really does a trick alright! Jeffy: (Laughs) So simple! Only has one working part. He then opens the cabins and it shows a pig eating the trash. The pig looks at the audience and continues to eat. The screen then transitions to a random room. Jeffy then presses a button that opens a small metal wall to a bunch of buttons. Jeffy: Now here's the control panel. Now, let's suppose you are a house wife. Badman: But I'm NOT a house wife! Jeffy: Just for the sake of argument! Now let's supposed the walls are filthy dirty. Badman: I scrub em! Jeffy: Eh eh, watch! He then presses a button and a robot comes out wiping off the walls clean off along with a painting showing it's bare body and underwear. Jeffy: (Laughs) Hmm... needs a slight adjustment! He then goes to the machine and puts a screw driver in a hole of it. Suddenly, the machine starts destroying the walls instead. Badman: Ooo my walls! They've been ruined! Jeffy quickly presses a button that makes the robot go back to it's place. Jeffy: Say, I bet your tired of looking at those dirty windows. Badman: Well... I uh... Jeffy: We'll take care of that! He then presses a random button. A robot then comes at builds brick on a window closing it up completely. It then goes back to it's place. Jeffy: There! Now you don't have to look at those dirty windows anymore! Badman: Oooooooo! He then approaches Jeffy very mad. Badman: I'm so angry I'm burning up! His head then turns hot red. Jeffy: Shhh! The robot then gets smoke alarmed and comes out. It drops a bucket of water on Badman's head before running off. Jeffy: I tried to warn ya! Well, let's get on with the demonstration! Badman: No wait! Jeffy is seen going to machine to push a button but is stopped by Badman. Badman: Every time you push one of the buttons something happens to me! Jeffy: Well, I'll tell you what. I'll let you push one of the buttons! Badman: Alright! (Laughs) I guess I'll push this one! He is about to push a red button but is stopped by Jeffy. Jeffy: NO NO NO NO!! DON'T EVER PUSH THE RED ONE!! Badman: Well then I'll push this one! He pushes a button that says "BURGLAR ALARM". Along comes a robotic dog of some kind barking. It then bites Badman's leg. Badman: OUUUUCCCCHH!!! The screen then fades to black. It then shows a bedroom. Jeffy: Saay, this is a gadget your gonna love! Gimme that! Badman: Hey! Some robotic arms then puts a tie around Badman. Jeffy: Tie any knot you want! Bow Four-In-Hand Five-In-Hand False Granny Windsor Smindsor? Oh well, let's try this one! He presses the unnamed button and a choking noise is heard. Jeffy looks in shock as Badman is being choked. Badman: (Choking) GET ME OUTTA HERE! Jeffy: Oops! Wrong button! (Breaks the fourth wall) That's the Alcatraz Ascot! Badman: That's the last straw! Back up all this push button nonsense and remove it from my PREMISES!! I going upstairs to take an aspirin... Suddenly, he looks terrified as his stairs are gone. Badman: My stairs! What have you done with my stairs?! Jeffy: Stairs shmars! We don't walk upstairs in the push button home! He then presses a button with his shoe that says "ELEVATOR AREA". Jeffy: We bring the upstairs DOWNstairs! Neat? Badman: But what happens to the downstairs? Jeffy: Say! That's a good question! What do you say we find out! He then presses the button again and the whole entire place is trashed. Badman: Have you have any more smart gadgets to demonstrate Mr. Salesman? Jeffy: (Laughs) No Mr. Badman! Is there anything we overlooked? Badman: Yes. There's one very IMPORTANT thing! He then goes to a phone. Badman: I am taking care of that RIGHT now! He then calls a number. Badman: Hello? (Mumbled voice) Jeffy is trying to understand what Badman is saying but can't. Badman: Send me one of those with a double a! And hurry! He then hangs up on the phone. A door knock is then heard. Badman answers the door. Brooklyn T. Guy: Mr. Badman? Badman: Yes! Bring it right in! The scene shows a giant crate and Badman opens it. A robot comes out of it. Jeffy: What in the world is that?? Badman: It's a future landing push button salesman ejector! (Laughs) Suddenly, the robot comes behind Jeffy and starts kicking him in the rear end. Jeffy: OUCH!!! OW OOO AHHH OUCH! AAHH OWW OO OW OUCH! OUCH OWW! The robot kicks Jeffy out of the house and is seen with him down the street. Badman: Say... I wonder what the red button is for... He then goes to the metal wall and presses the red button. The red button says "IN CASE OF TIDAL WAVE". The house then goes all the way to the sky. Badman then goes to the front door and opens it only to see his below miles up. However, a helicopter is seen and Jeffy is also seen in it. Jeffy: For a small price, (He then pulls out another button) I can install this blue button to get you down! It the irises out on the blue button ending the episode. Trivia * The story is inspired by the Looney Tunes cartoon "Design For Leaving". * The story makes Jeffy a more comedic character rather than a potty mouthed character. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Badman Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Gadget Robots Episodes Category:The Pig Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program